


vision

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Eye Trauma, Gen, Injury, stabbed eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: there was a stab wound in sanji's eye





	vision

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) birthday to sanji and happy birthday to me  
> special thanks to MalkyTop for being an amazing beta

They all were born in the same day, but he was never acknowledged as one of them.

He was different, that was for sure. And they didn’t like it. Bruises, cuts – any kinds of injuries was something he used to bear with, his entire body was covered in them. That little kid was only able to defend himself helplessly, covering ever so little parts of his own body with his own, and curling in.

It was a long time ago when he lost his left eye.

It was never really lost, but everything was a blur when he tried to see with it. It was a “ _present_ ” from his brothers; as if the event itself was not traumatic enough, it left a permanent scar that cost the ability of his vision.

He was brought to the doctors like always. They treated his injuries. _It hurts_ , _it hurts – it hurts so much_. They filled it with some liquid – he didn’t know what, but it was supposed to help him.

His eye was wrapped up for the next few weeks. Reiju helped him change it. Sometimes, he tried to touch around it – _it hurts._ Until time passed and it didn’t anymore.

When the bandage was taken off, he could finally see damage in the mirror. It looked kind of _nasty_ , and they were laughing at him. And so he decided to always cover it up with the bangs that were already there.

He was barely six years old at that time.

His vision was a whole mess of blurs. Adjusting to his vision was hard, but he had to keep going. He still had to go to training. He was beaten up again – it was a daily ritual after all. And then, there was his father – throwing him into the cell, deciding that he had “died”.

His entire vision was dark and he was lonely; he thought he was completely blind.

* * *

When Sanji first joined the crew, everyone wondered what was hidden under his bangs. Sometimes they tried to look.

Sometimes, when they were lucky – they could actually get a small peek of it before getting kicked.

Until one time, the boys tried to move his bangs when he was asleep. And found another eyebrow that curled in the same direction.

They tried hard not to laugh, but they did in the end. Waking the cook. Getting some kicks in their heads in the end.

Covering his left side of face back with his bangs, he got up. “What was that you were laughing about?”

“Your eyebrows are so funny, Sanji!” Luffy chirped out. “So weird!” And laughed even harder, followed by Usopp’s not-so-muffled chuckles.

The idea of his eyebrows being ‘funny’ was a first to him, a shock. However, he quickly recoiled.

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyebrows!”

“They curl in the same direction!” Luffy responded back.

“Noisy, Curly Brows...” Zoro groaned from his hammock, half awoken from his slumber. Luffy and Usopp laughed even harder on Zoro’s remark.

“Go the hell back to sleep, Moss Head!” He was about to deliver a swift kick to the other man’s head and start a whole fight when their beautiful navigator decided to grace him with her appearance.

And hit all of them in the heads, of course.

* * *

The Straw Hats never really found out about his left eye. He thought about it as he smoked during the daytime.

It’s not like he was actually hiding it from his friends on purpose. But he never really got around to revealing it, either.

After all, the stab was clean and straight. It never really wounded anything else around it. Maybe they never saw it anyway because he was closing his left eye when the idiots tried to take a peek.

It was an unforgiving memento, and it was marked on him permanently. He was too young by the time he received the wound that he’s long forgotten how it was to be able to see with his both eyes – namely, left eye – again.

 _They_ used to call the wound ‘nasty;’ being teased for his eyebrows was a new thing for him.

 _Perhaps that’s because they have a fair share of “weird” eyebrows_ , so he thought. He wanted to laugh.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, wanting to forget everything about it.

* * *

Chopper was the first and only _nakama_ to know about his left eye’s condition.

The reindeer asked him various things about it, how clear his vision was, what caused it, and when did it happened.

He could answer the questions normally up until the last two. It’s not like he didn’t want to answer it, but the answer was stuck in his throat and refused to come out.

The small doctor asked him again, and the same thing happened when he tried.

They stayed in silence for a while, and Chopper soon apologized to him about it. And told him, _it’s okay_ if he didn’t want to tell.

“N-no.” Sanji finally managed to say, trying to calm down the panicking doctor. “It’s fine – I’m just...”

“Uh, anyway – Sanji,” Chopper began. “I would really like to help you with this, but- it seems like the injury is very old,” he explained. “It can’t be helped anymore, unless I do a surgery and get a new-”

“It’s okay.” Sanji stopped the reindeer. “I’m used to it.”

As he walked towards the door, he gave Chopper a quick smile. “It doesn’t bothers me at all. Thanks for the concern, _Doctor_.”

Immediately, the doctor started to dance.

“Calling me a doctor doesn’t make me happy, you bastard!”

* * *

They had to separate in such a moment.

In the early days of his arrival, he tried his best to escape the hell that was namely the island he fell in. Until he received Luffy’s message to part and meet in 2 years. And so, he decided to stay as he trained and learned in the island.

His stay in the kingdom of Kamabakka was not always pleasant. It was full of daily _attacks_. But the _okamas_ were not that bad either, they were actually quite nice – and Sanji himself had grown quite a soft spot for them.

Sometimes they were very rough, and attacked him out of nowhere; from all different directions – and occasionally from his blind spot.

 _It’s okay_ , he was used to it, he told himself.

Unconsciously, he learned how to sense his _enemies_ ’ locations. Where they came from, and where they were going to attack. So, it was a good thing, right?

* * *

“So, Candy-boy.” The Queen of Kamabakka spoke. “I heard from my darlings that you used to flinch a lot when you were attacked simultaneously from the left side.”

“It’s not any of your business,” Sanji spat back, continued to cut the steak on his dining plate. After all, injuries are common thing for the people in the sea. His left eye couldn’t see properly – it was nothing big at all – _he’s used to it._

He received observation haki to replace it, now anyway. Not likeit was a problem anymore.

Ivankov was silent for a moment, examining the other man. And then they began again, “The candies in this island tried to take a look at it when you were asleep.”

Sanji almost choked in that sentence – because what else _could they be doing other than that?_ He had to take a drink. It’s a scary thought – his mind didn’t trust _them_ so easily. But, since they were on the topic of his left eye…

“I’m used to it,” he said it again. _That same word, that same line – over and over._ It’s no longer a bother.

Ivankov decided to ignore him and continued on. “We found out you had an old stab wound.”

He was quiet. It was not like he was really hiding it, but hearing it brought up after such a long time, he wasn’t used to it. His mind was running, back into the memories of that day, when he received that wound from _their_ sword – by _their_ own hands.

He told them to stop, but they wouldn’t. And it was there, forever.

And he had forgotten what it was like to be able to see clearly with both of his eyes.

 _It’s okay_. He closed his eyes. _I am used to it_.

On the other side of the dining table, Ivankov opened their mouth again – about to form another sentence.

And then, his lips were parting. Wanting to stop the Kamabakka Queen from asking further questions about his past. The images of his _brothers_ and their _swords_ were flashing in his mind. Sweat pouredfrom his forehead.

However, before the words came out from his throat, the words coming out from Ivankov’s mouth came out first. And it was nothing like he expected.

“Do you want me to heal it as your birthday gift?”

* * *

He had forgotten how long it had been to be able to see from both of his eyes.

What it was like to be able to see properly with his left eye, and not just simply a mess of blurs.

At first, he wanted to refuse – not wanting to take the donor. _He preferred his own eye_. But only after Ivankov’s explanation it was clear that they didn’t intend to use any donors or surgeries at all. Perhaps, they weren’t called a miracle worker for nothing.

The progress was faster than he thought, too. It felt like he was just simply blinking, and suddenly everything became so clear. For the first time in years, he was finally able to see clearly _again_.

And it was bright- _it was so bright_ , he wasn’t used to it.

For the first time in God-knows-how many years has it been – because he had lost track he could finally see from his left side again.

For the first time in what felt like forever, and he never knew for how long – he finally felt he was actually seeing the world.

For the first time in 21 years, Sanji finally parted his bangs to the right.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i just remembered he used telescope by his left eye before and i want to kick sanji to the wall  
> but then again that's why fanfic is never technically canon i guess


End file.
